


bOnE?!?!?!?

by Vicstaria77



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is a Little Shit, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicstaria77/pseuds/Vicstaria77
Summary: Aizawa really needs to bone.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	bOnE?!?!?!?

Aizawa was in a horrible mood today. Even worse than usual. In the class warm-up, he had even made Midoriya collapse in exhaustion. He nearly suffocated Mineta. On two occasions. He was compelled to expel the entire ‘Baku Squad’ for speaking too loudly. Overall, everyone was terrified by Aizawa right now.

“Wonder why he’s so tense.” Near silent whispers chittered throughout the classroom.

“I bet he actually slept but it has the opposite effects on him!” Kaminari laughed quietly. Soon other students began sharing theories. Deku muttered about a possible new case. Aizawa ignored all of them.

He glared out of the window, focused on the other class outside. Bakugou followed Aizawa’s gaze. Right outside their side of UA, Present Mic was directing his class through basic hand-to-hand combat. Bakugou glanced back up to Aizawa, who continued glaring heatedly at the man.

“Your night shifts have been keeping you guys apart.” Aizawa turned his glare at Bakugou. “You two just need to bone.” The class went stock still. Aizawa slowly shifted his entire body towards the blond.

“Oh—Shit!” Kaminari squeaked.

“What did you say?” Aizawa sputtered, eyes wide.

“I said you two need to bone.” Bakugou blinked sluggishly down his teacher's ragged figure, silently judging him.

“How dArE yOu, Bakugou Katsuki,” Aizawa started, hair shooting up. “I am yOuR teACHER!”

Bakugou scratched his ear, sighing as Aizawa ranted.

“BONE!” He screeched out the window, then proceeded to look down on Bakugou’s seated eye level. “Whatever happens in my bedroom is nONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.”

He sucked in a harsh breath.

“BoNE!” He pulled himself together. “Don’t ever speak to me like that again.”

Bakugou nodded. And the class resumed with less chitchat than ever before.

The next morning Aizawa actually walked into class, through the door. His hair was pulled behind his ear and face newly washed.

“Wow, what’s the occasion?” Kaminari grinned to Kirishima, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

“Nothing, just boned.”

Bakugou snorted as Kaminari melted to the ground, a wheezing red mess.


End file.
